Private Messaging
by Biggarow
Summary: Naruto, jeune Hokage, reçoit un e-mail suspect... PWP & Sexual Content Naruto/?


_Auteur: Biggarow_

_Genre: Humour / Suspense / Yaoï & Lemon_

_Pairing: Naruto X ..._

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fiction non-corrigée._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Private Messaging<em>**

* * *

><p>De sa main droite, Naruto pianotait avec agilité sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable tandis que de l'autre, il enfournait une poignée de nouilles dégoulinantes. Il abandonna quelques secondes son repas pour fouiller dans la pile de rapports à l'autre bout du bureau. Il en sortit deux feuillets écornés dont une maculée de tâches orangées laissées par ses ramen de la vieille (sauce curry, édition limitée). Une fois de plus, Naruto bénit intérieurement les nouvelles technologies et l'heureux hasard qu'il occupa le poste d'Hokage pile au moment de l'apogée du numérique. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite, conscient que si Shikamaru voyait ça il n'excuserait pas aussi facilement sa négligence.<p>

Prenant soin de tenir le plus loin possible ses papiers de son bol de nouilles (comme si elles étaient les seules responsables des dégâts), il relut méthodiquement les rapports en tapotant du bout de l'ongle certains points importants. Il était, sur le moment, si concentré à la tâche que l'alerte suraiguë de ses mails le fit sursauter. Une fenêtre indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message clignotait par-dessus son éditeur de texte. Naruto cliqua sur « Ok » et la messagerie s'agrandit pour laisser apparaître la note.

« Je suis là. »

Seulement trois mots et sans aucun expéditeur apparent. Juste un pseudo qu'il ne connaissait pas: _Blackflame_.

Le jeune Hokage haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Entre les requêtes officielles, les messages d'admirations et les rapports de ses collègues Kage, Naruto était plutôt habitué à un langage soutenu. Mais ce message-là était à la fois trop familier et trop mystérieux pour lui être destiné. Ça lui rappelait ses premiers jours de postulat où il avait reçu une demande en mariage anonyme. Il y avait répondu, aussi respectueux et compatissant que possible, en suivant à la lettre les conseils sensés de Shikamaru et Sakura.

Naruto oscillait encore entre une probable erreur et une menace déguisée lorsque le signal retentit de plus bel. Dans sa liste des messages non lus, un nouveau mail anonyme apparut. Les sourcils durement froncés, il l'ouvrit, presque méfiant.

« Je te vois ! »

- Mais qu'est-ce-que s'est que ce cinglé ? Souffla le blond en frissonnant.

Il regarda tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul puis, songeant qu'il avait peut-être affaire à un professionnel, il dégagea une onde menaçante de chakra pour débusquer un ennemi potentiellement dissimulé. Il n'obtint aucune réponse énergique et s'en trouva réconforter : il était bel et bien seul dans son bureau.

Le jeune Hokage était désormais assuré qu'il avait affaire à un pervers dérangé. Sous le coup de l'emportement, il cliqua sur l'onglet « Répondre » et rédigea un message rageur tout en le lisant à voix haute pour exprimer son indignation.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, enfoiré ? Est-ce-que tu sais au moins à qui tu parles ?! »

Naruto envoya la note puis attendit, ses doigts pianotant impatiemment sur son bureau. Le signal résonna plusieurs fois à la suite et trois petites enveloppes apparurent. Le blond secoua la tête, la mâchoire serrée, exaspéré par cette agaçante provocation.

Le premier message était tout à fait vide. Le second contenait un smiley atterré (genre -_-''). Le dernier comportait une insulte.

« Crétin. »

C'était clair, froid, indéniable. La réponse lui semblait tout à fait familière mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où exactement. Et cela le frustrait énormément. Toujours aussi échauffé, Naruto s'empressa de répliquer.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de pervers ! Ou je te fais arrêter pour harcèlement moral ! »

Naruto savait pertinemment que sa menace n'avait aucun poids puisqu'il était peu probable qu'il sache avec qui il correspondait. Il patienta un moment mais aucune réponse n'arriva. Le blond crut finalement l'avoir découragé. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, quand il eut de nouveau replongé dans son rapport mensuel pour les Kage, un nouveau mail anonyme vint le narguer.

Avec un grognement sonore, le blond l'ouvrit et fut surpris de découvrir un long paragraphe. Ses yeux survolèrent les lignes, s'écarquillant à mesure qu'ils accrochaient des propos de plus en plus graveleux. Naruto ferma brusquement la fenêtre et s'enfonça dans son siège, les joues en feu et le souffle court. Il se plaqua la main sur le front pour se refroidir mais sa paume était aussi moite.

De ce qu'il avait aperçu, Naruto avait saisi que son harceleur se voyait en position de contrôle, le dominant. Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un homme. Il se demanda si c'était un pur hasard ou si le corbeau était aussi au courant de son orientation sexuelle.

- C'est pas vrai... Gémit-il, partagé entre indignation et fébrilité.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait victime de harcèlement sexuel, il se serait probablement esclaffé en assurant qu'il « péterait la gueule » à quiconque en aurait après ses fesses; enfin ça dépendait du harceleur... Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans une telle situation, il trouvait ça trop embarrassant pour quémander de l'aide. Le pire pour lui était de ne pas voir son interlocuteur pour lui décocher un direct du droit persuasif.

Naruto se résolut à ne plus ouvrir ses messages. Il replongea dans ses rapports, cherchant l'oubli et la stabilité dans le travail. Mais les mots tendancieux du message se superposaient automatiquement à ceux plus graves qu'il lisait. Et alors que l'idée de supprimer simplement le mail lui traversait l'esprit, une nouvelle alerte retentit.

Le corbeau revenait à des propos plus simples mais plus impérieux.

« Regarde-moi. »

Le blond se sentit indubitablement mal à l'aise. Secouant farouchement la tête, il revint sur la liste de mail et suspendit le curseur sur l'onglet « Supprimer les messages ». Il hésita longuement et finalement rouvrit l'avant-dernier message, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal tant que ça restait virtuel.

En vérité, son premier aperçu des talents d'écrivain de son mystérieux admirateur avait attisé sa curiosité et ce fut avec un mélange de gêne et d'excitation qu'il entama une lecture sérieuse du message érotique.

« Je te vois mais pas toi. Mes doigts, mes lèvres, mon corps entier tremblent, impatients de caresser ta peau, de la goûter et de la sentir contre la mienne. Cela fait si longtemps que je rêve d'éprouver ta chaleur et de consumer ton souffle. J'ai déjà bien trop attendu et je suis en feu.

Dans ton dos, je me penche sur ton cou que tu m'offres volontiers. Enfin. Mes lèvres se referment sur ta peau chaude puis mes dents. Je te marque : tu es miens maintenant. Tu soupires, gémis quand tu comprends que tu n'as plus le contrôle mais tu aimes ça.

Lentement, je remonte le long de ta nuque, me gavant de ton odeur suave et musquée, jusqu'au creux de ton oreille. Mon souffle brûlant te fait trembler violemment. Et les frissons ne s'arrêtent que lorsque je passe mes bras autour de tes épaules, t'enlaçant tendrement. J'embrasse ta tempe, ta pommette puis ta joue. Je te sens trembler de nouveau, de frustration cette fois, alors que mes lèvres ignorent les tiennes. Je ris dans ton cou : tu es toujours trop impatient.

Alors de ma main, je viens enlacer ta gorge, la tournant un peu pour te donner le baiser que tu désirais. Pourtant tu n'en as pas assez. Tu n'en as jamais assez. Tu réclames davantage de passion. Ta langue vient même narguer ma bouche. Mais je me recule, te laissant pantelant, frustré, gémissant mon nom. »

Le message se stoppa là.

Naruto se recula lentement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé d'avoir pu tout lire ou bien frustré que le message s'interrompe ainsi. Juste comme il y songeait, un nouveau message apparut. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas et l'ouvrit aussitôt. C'était presque addictif. Et à peine eut-il lu les premières phrases qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se leva précipitamment pour aller fermer la porte de son bureau à clef puis retourna devant son poste.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, ses dents mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre. Il était tiraillé, partagé entre l'excitation de la situation et le dégoût de ce qu'elle lui donnait envie de faire.

Naruto avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent prépubère, s'extasiant d'un rien et découvrant les joies du plaisir en solitaire. La différence était qu'actuellement, c'était un admirateur virtuel tout à fait anonyme qui lui communiquait son excitation. Et, bien que ce dernier point le troublait et le rebutait, Naruto était tout de même incroyablement excité d'être ainsi l'objet sexuel d'un parfait inconnu.

Rapidement, sa raison capitula contre son désir grandissant.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il à la pièce vide.

Alors, avec des gestes saccadés, les mains tremblantes et glissantes, il ouvrit sa braguette et glissa une main tout contre son boxer, rencontrant sa hampe déjà un peu dure, bien échauffé par cet entracte appétissant. Puis, plus concentré que jamais, il se replongea dans le fantasme osé de son mystérieux corbeau.

« Mon nom. Tu le connais, tu le dis si bien. Et je ne l'aimes que dans ta bouche. Je ne me respecte qu'à tes côtés. Je tremble à mon tour comme ta voix m'excite. Je dévore la peau de ta gorge tandis que ma main glisse sur ton torse, sous les tissus. Mes doigts caressent, touchent, griffent, pincent la chair tendre et rose de ta poitrine. Ta bouche m'appelle inlassablement. Et je rêve de m'y glisser. Lentement, tendrement.

Alors d'une main impérieuse sur la nuque, je te pousse à genoux par terre. Ma paume en haut de ton crâne t'empêche de te redresser. Tu comprends ce que je désire et tu en as envie aussi. Tu la veux. »

À ces mots, la main de Naruto eut un violent soubresaut. Le tissu devint trop gênant et il passa la main sous son boxer. Son sexe entre ses doigts froids semblait brûlant. Il entama de longs et lents mouvements, peinant à retenir ses soupirs et encore plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais il se força; la suite de la note érotique vint faire écho à ses propres pensées.

« Tu t'empresses de découvrir ma virilité. Déjà dure et brûlante de t'avoir touché. Tes doigts sont frais sur ma chair palpitante. C'est bon mais je veux plus. Je veux la chaleur de ta bouche, la moiteur de ta langue autour de mon sexe. Tu gémis mon nom mais pour une fois, j'aimerais te taire en m'enfonçant loin en toi. Mes doigts se resserrent sur tes mèches d'or. Tu m'agaces : tu sais ce que j'attends mais tu joues avec moi. J'adore ça; néanmoins je suis aussi très mauvais joueur.

Brusquement, je tire tes cheveux pour relever ton menton. Tu n'es pas content et tu as mal. Tes yeux si malicieux d'habitude sont assombris par le désir et la colère. Je souris : ça t'apprendra à jouer avec le feu. Mon autre main caresse ta joue puis s'égare sur tes lèvres. Mes doigts brisent leur barrière et se glissent tout contre ta langue, là où je rêvais de m'introduire. »

Inconsciemment, Naruto amena ses doigts à sa bouche. Il imagina des doigts fins et longs, habile à caresser sa langue. Sa main autour de sa hampe accéléra diligemment.

« Je ramène ma main à mon visage et les lèche sous ton regard brûlant. Je profite de ton inattention pour avancer mon bassin vers toi. Mon sexe heurte doucement tes lèvres et tu l'accueilles enfin. Jamais nos regards ne se séparent, s'enveloppant tendrement à mesure que je m'enfonce en toi. Ton antre chaud est aussi insupportable que divin. Je suffoque. Mes coups de reins s'enveniment mais tu retiens mon bassin. Irrésistiblement, ta bouche me conduit au summum du plaisir. Lentement, je sens la chaleur de l'orgasme monter, envahir mes veines, mes entrailles jusqu'à exploser soudainement.»

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Inexplicablement, il se sentit encore plus excité à la mention d'avoir mené son corbeau jusqu'à l'orgasme. Sa hampe tressaillit lorsqu'il relut une seconde fois les lignes. Il tenta d'ignorer l'engourdissement qui commençait à naître dans son poignet.

« Mes paupières se rouvrent sur ton visage tout près du mien, le menton et les lèvres perlés de ma semence. Tu t'essuies du revers de la main puis m'offres un sourire aussi tendancieux que victorieux. J'aime te voir sourire mais moi, je déteste perdre.

Je lis dans tes yeux une lueur effrayée quand ma main vint encercler ta gorge; tu sais que tu vas regretter t'être joué de moi. Je te pousse sans ménagement sur ton bureau, m'insère entre tes cuisses et colle ma hampe nue à ton entre-jambe. Me penchant sur toi, je vins lécher les derniers sillons opalins sur ton menton jusqu'à ta bouche où je refuse ton invitation à un baiser. Je viens défaire ton pantalon puis ôter ton haut; bientôt, tu es entièrement nu et frissonnant. Tu t'allonges lentement, ignorant les papiers froissés sous ton dos, et m'offres une vue splendide sur ta hampe tendue. Tu t'offres à moi sans retenue comme pour te faire pardonner.

Alors je me penche entre tes cuisses et gratifie ton sexe de l'apex jusqu'à ton anneau de chair où j'enfonce ma langue. Tu gémis mon nom. Tes doigts s'agrippent à mes cheveux, m'entraînant à continuer, et je me retire pour échapper à leur emprise. Tu gémis de frustration.

Pour ne plus être dérangé, je bloque d'une main tes poignets au-dessus de ta tête et de l'autre guide mon sexe à ton entrée. Tu es à peine ouvert et ton cri de douleur déchire le silence à mesure que je m'avance. Tu m'insulte et ça me fait rire car je sais pertinemment que tu vas aimer et crier mon nom de plaisir d'ici peu. »

Inéluctablement, les doigts de Naruto glissèrent plus bas, suivant les desseins instaurer par le corbeau. Il faisait des allers-retours de son sexe à son entrée, la massant durement et faisant rentrer une ou deux phalanges pour les retirer aussitôt. Naruto appréciait le plaisir brute et viril, et il retrouvait ces préférences dans la personnalité sadique de l'homme. Il imaginait sans mal la voix rauques de plaisir prononcer son nom et, étrangement, des mèches ébènes effleurer sa peau.

« Mon bassin est désormais collé au tien, immobile. Je brûle entre tes chairs mais je sais que toi aussi tu souffres. Et j'attends que tu me supplies. Bientôt tes hanches se meuvent comme pour m'inciter à bouger à mon tour.

Je consens à ta demande et t'assène un violent coup de butoir qui te fait te cambrer et crier aussitôt. J'accélère la cadence et tes cris s'entrecoupent de doux gémissements et soupirs. Ta voix s'enraille, tes yeux se mouillent, tes épaules te font souffrir à force d'être tirées en arrière, tes hanches cognent durement contre le bureau à chaque nouveau coup de rein, tes jambes enroulées autour de ma taille se resserrent à mesure que nous avançons vers les portes du Septième ciel. La jouissance nous dévaste en même temps mes bras et mon bassins tremblent quand je finis de me déverser en toi. »

Dans un râle sonore, Naruto se déversa dans sa main. Il se pencha en avant et son front rencontra le bois frais de son office. Il patienta un moment, le souffle court, la nuque en sueur, le temps que l'écume de son orgasme se tamise.

Bientôt, il releva la tête toujours un peu fiévreux et la bouche pâteuse, puis termina sa lecture.

« Tes paupières sont closes, tes joues rougies, ta bouche sèche. J'observe ta poitrine se soulever difficilement comme tu peines à retrouver ton souffle. Je libère un de tes poignets puis tire l'autre pour t'amener contre moi. Ton corps est encore brûlant. Tu entrouvres les yeux lorsque je me penche finalement sur toi, capturant tes lèvres dans un baiser languissant et un peu engourdi.

Tes yeux se ferment à nouveau, ta respiration se fait plus lourde. Puis tu t'endors alors que nos langues s'enlacent encore. Tu ne me vois plus. Moi je continue à te regarder dans ton sommeil. Je te surveille de loin. Je te regarde toujours. Je te vois. »

Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir de lassitude en fermant le message. Il s'étira longuement en faisant craquer sa nuque et ses poignets.

Puis, ne s'y attendant plus, la sonnerie de la messagerie retentit une nouvelle fois, faisant battre son cœur étrangement vite. Naruto espérait presque un second round mais seulement une simple phrase s'afficha.

« Ça y est ? Tu as fini ta petite affaire ? »

L'Hokage se leva brusquement de son siège, l'envoyant rouler contre le mur derrière lui. Il resta glacé d'horreur devant les lignes, la bouche largement ouverte. Soudain, des coups frappés à la fenêtre dans son dos le fit violemment sursauter. Il fit volte-face.

Derrière la baie, perché sur le rebord, Sasuke le dévisageait, les sourcils légèrement haussés, un sourire malicieux pendu aux lèvres. Son regard narquois était voilé par de longues mèches ébènes. Il tenait dans ses mains un portable dernier cris dont le large écran était tourné vers le blond pétrifié. Naruto put y lire une simple phrase qu'il commençait à bien trop connaître :

« Je te vois. »

* * *

><p>- Mais... Espèce d'enfoiré ! Réussit à articuler Naruto en ouvrant brusquement la fenêtre.<p>

Le brun ricana en évitant de justesse le coup de son ami.

- Bah quoi ? Je n'avais pas non plus prévu que tu réagisses... Comme ça !

Sasuke désigna du menton l'entre-jambe du blond.

- Franchement Sasuke ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu pensais ?! S'indigna l'Hokage en campant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- À l'origine, rien du tout ! Je te prévenais juste que je rentrais de mission et tu es parti tout seul dans ton délire...

Naruto ouvrit largement la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était son mystérieux harceleur, tout lui semblait plus clair et incroyablement évident ! Tout transpirait le comportement froid, calculé et sadique de Sasuke. Même son pseudo était un indice qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Le sourire carnassier du brun s'adoucit un peu devant l'hébétude attendrissante de son ami.

- Je t'ai envoyé un mail il y a quelques semaines pour te prévenir que j'avais investi dans ce petit bijou, dit-il en montrant son smartphone noir de jais. Notamment pour t'envoyer mes rapports par mail si je pars durant des mois entiers. Mais apparemment, tu ne l'as pas reçu.

Naruto n'osa pas répliquer, ne voulant pas avancer qu'il ne l'avait en effet pas reçu. Par faute de temps, il avait pris l'habitude de classer ses messages par ordres d'importance: il rangeait généralement les lettres d'admirations et de remerciements dans un dossier « En attente » et y répondant quand il avait du temps de libre. Aussi, Naruto avait-il dû prendre Sasuke pour un de ses fans et reclasser son mail dans le dossier correspondant.

Un peu gêné par la situation, Naruto voulut changer de conversation.

- Et tu sais te servir de ce truc, toi ?

Le sourire de Sasuke se transforma en un rictus inquiétant et il se mit à pianoter rapidement sur l'écran.

- Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce qu'il peut faire ! Lâcha-t-il en tendant l'appareil sous le nez du blond.

L'écran fit défiler une vidéo : Naruto se vit engoncé dans son siège, une main perdue entre ses cuisses. De l'angle de la prise de vues, on ne pouvait distinguer que les mouvements lascifs du blond mais de temps en temps, on apercevait le bout rougi de son sexe.

- Putain ! Enfoiré ! S'écria Naruto en essayant d'arracher le portable des mains de Sasuke.

Ce dernier l'évita, passa habilement dans son dos et emprisonna sa taille entre ses bras. Sa bouche alla se coller à son oreille, son souffle chaud glissant le long de sa gorge le fit frissonner.

- Mais dis-moi Naruto, si tu ne savais que c'était moi de l'autre côté de l'écran, n'est-ce-pas comme si tu m'avais trompé ?

Pour la forme, Naruto grogna en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du brun mais les bras se resserraient à mesure qu'il se débattait. Dans sa débâcle, il sentit la hampe dure du brun contre ses fesses.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait sur son entre-jambe. Puis il tendit le cou et embrassa le creux de la mâchoire du brun.

- Pas si je pensais à toi à ce moment-là...


End file.
